tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Fleet
The Imperial Fleet (Also known simply as The Fleet) is the small navy formed by the Empire during the early spread of gunpowder (5E 009) to counter the rise of pirates, as well as protect the seas from invaders as Morrowind and Skyrim broke off from the Empire as a result of the gunpowder adoption. The Fleet's insignia is that of two horse fighting, colored white over that of a darker background. Development Before the invention of cannons or gunpowder at all, naval warfare was a very minor part of conflict, as the crew's combat skill was more important than the ship's combat capabilities. With the need for naval strength came a second problem; how to keep a battle-ready navy without ruining upkeep. Due to the large sizes of brigs, frigates and dragon-ships (the most powerful ships so far) building multiple ships when a great threat arose was not an option. So, until the Empire could financially keep their navy stable, this became a matter of tactics rather than firepower. And thus, naval training extended to how to maximise effectiveness using maneuverability and coordination rather than just broadsides. Despite it's rather small number of ships (Only seventy, fifty of which were frigates) the Imperial Fleet is the most effective and imposing navy in all of Tamriel, as well as the first to have formed. There was an issue with recruitment at the beginning of the formation of The Fleet, due to the reluctance of people to serve in a navy, as piracy is a well-known danger. However, recruitment tactics changed to coax people in more effectively and numbers rose. This was done by advertising places in ship construction, coast guard, and other more 'civilian' jobs, which led to 'crew requirements'. Individual ships had a separate, and non-approved strategy. Press-ganging; kidnapping men and forcing them to work in the navy. By 5E 058, The Fleet had acknowledged the skill of every ship created so far, and it gained the nickname "The Honour Navy" by civilians. Everyone working for the Imperial Fleet were well-respected and to join the navy was to aspire for greatness. Unfortunately, this led to the sudden hostility - which could be dangerous for military work - between the Fleet and the Legion; the latter hadn't received such admiration in such short time, and co-operation in battle training seemed reluctant or cold from either side. This led to the creation of the Quick Reaction Land-Sea Army (QRLSA), a fairly small group of brigs and few frigates made to force co-operation between the land and navy forces, but was apparently made for fast overseas deployment of troops, to support land troops and work with coastal forts. The QRLSA was recognized by the general population as a more important force, clearly, if they had expertise in both sea and land operation. The acronym was shortened by people to Special Forces. The original aim of the Empire worked, as the QRLSA's members held themselves in high-esteem with their new uniforms, specialized training (which was genuine, and had cost the Empire a hundred thousand Septims) and tight-knit battle friendships. The Fleet and the Legion were both quite equalized, and hostility left too. Missions The Fleet, up to 5E 79 (the year that Era of Flame is set in), has been involved in a series of military or peace-keeping tasks around the southern seas of Tamriel, such as preventing smuggling or fighting off pirates. Category:An Era of Flame Category:Factions Category:Militaries